1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable radio module. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for a radio module that may be detachably connected with a client device and that includes an encapsulated antenna for use in a wireless network.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Wireless technologies, which provide several advantages over wired technologies, are becoming increasingly prevalent in computer networks. A prominent advantage of wireless networks is that the requirement of running cables from one computer or device to another computer or device is eliminated. Devices used in wireless networks can be easily relocated as needed without having to worry whether a wired network connection is present for the device being relocated.
Wireless technologies, however, present some problems that are not necessarily present in wired networks. In order to provide increased bandwidth and alleviate interference problems, for example, wireless technologies and networks are migrating to higher frequencies. However, regulations prohibit some wireless networks from utilizing significant transmission power at these higher frequencies. Using higher frequencies can often require the antennas to be adjusted or repositioned in order to insure that the signals are effectively propagated throughout the wireless network.
In addition, regulatory requirements for certain devices, (Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure (UNII) devices, for example), require that these devices use a transmitting antenna that is an integral part of the device or that uses a unique coupling with the device. Currently, the antennas for these devices are not detachable or are fixed to the device, and it is difficult to re-orient the antennas such that the antennas are optimally positioned with respect to the wireless network.
For example, a wireless device such as a computer or a set top box may be part of a wireless network. This device is often positioned inside of a desk or an entertainment center and re-orienting these devices is not only difficult but may also be undesirable from a consumer's viewpoint. Because the antennas are fixed, however, it may be necessary to reposition the device in order to improve the antenna's functionality. This problem is further constrained by the presence of metal in other consumer devices that may be near the wireless device or are stacked on the wireless device. For example, a wireless device such as a set top box may be located with other devices such as cable boxes or digital video recorders. The metal of these devices may have an impact on the ability of the wireless device to send/receive signals in the wireless network.
In other words, regulatory requirements, signal properties of high frequency signals (signal attenuation in transmission cables, for example), and the constraints of positioning a device in, for example, wireless home networks, affect the efficiency and performance of the wireless network.